


Aphrodite's Only Desire

by lifescream



Series: Demigods: Love and Desire [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Na Jaemin, Daddy Kink, Demigods, Dom Lee Jeno, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Public Blow Jobs, Rivalry, Rough Sex, Secret Relationship, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex, Smut, Sub Na Jaemin, Top Lee Jeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:42:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23667823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifescream/pseuds/lifescream
Summary: Children of Aphrodite and Adonis hated each other. What was once an innocent battle of beauty turned into centuries of rivalry for every little thing. So when the youngest son of Aphrodite is roomed with the youngest son of Adonis for summer camp, things are bound to get steamy.OrJaemin, the youngest son of Aphrodite, is secretly lovers with Jeno, the youngest son of Adonis.
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Series: Demigods: Love and Desire [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1710469
Comments: 11
Kudos: 302





	Aphrodite's Only Desire

* * *

Aphrodite is the goddess of fertility, love, and beauty. Worshipped and pursued by many therefore, it’s no secret that her children mirror their mother. Aphrodite’s children are considered the most popular kids aside from Zeus’, Poseidon’s, and Hades’ children. However, their beauty is not unparalleled. Adonis’ children were objects of desire. Anyone caught in their eyes fall into their knees. So it wasn’t strange for other demigods to see sparks and tension whenever the infamous kids meet. What’s strange is when the youngest child of Aphrodite is roomed with the youngest child of Adonis for the school’s summer camp after a random selection.

“Damn. Of all people, he had to be your roommate!” the son of Hades, Haechan, snickered. “Sucks to be you, Jaemin”

The son of Aphrodite rolled his eyes and when his hazel orbs land on a certain golden haired boy standing next to the coach, he bit his lip. The son of Hades and most people would think it was a face of annoyance knowing the history of both children. But no, in contrast to popular belief, Jaemin was ecstatic.

“You better get your head in the game, Na” said the golden boy as soon as the coach dismissed them “you’re going to cost our team if you keep spacing out during practice” he said in spite, leaving the rest of the team for the field.

“Just because he’s the team captain doesn’t give him the right to oust you like that” says Jisung, their goalkeeper and son of Pan “Don’t worry, you’re our ace” he says reassuringly.

* * *

“Leave, I want to speak to Jaemin alone” commanded the son of Adonis as soon as the team finished their daily soccer practice.

With confused faces and weary glances, the team slowly dissipated until only Jaemin and the golden boy remained. Without moving an inch, the pinkette watched as the son of Adonis locked the room with fervent movement before taking long strides towards him.

“Jeno” he called endearingly before his back is pushed into one of the lockers. Jaemin whimpers at the sudden pain but smiles he sees trails of familiar passion into his lover’s eyes. Jaemin shivers under his gaze. Jaemin stared at the brown orbs with equal hunger because Jeno is meant to be desired.

It wasn’t long before he feels a pair of lips crash into his, hungrily moving like a beast in heat. Jaemin circles his arms around the older boy’s neck while the latter firmly grips the pinkette’s hips. Jeno grinds their bodies together, feeling the familiar warmth growing inside after weeks of abstinence.

“Jen” Aphrodite’s son whined when Jeno’s tongue finally explores his mouth resulting to a wet and sloppy kiss. But Adonis’ son doesn’t stop. He sandwiches Jaemin’s body against the locker roughly, kneading his sweaty, plump ass and earning a needy moan from the younger. “Hurry” he breathes out.

A teasing smirk is painted on Jeno’s face at the sight of his lover whimpering. “Hurry what?” he stops his movements knowing Jaemin’s has the shortest patience.

“Fuck me” Jaemin pleads. This time, he initiates the grinding while the older boy stands still “it’s been weeks, Jen. I can’t hold back anymore. I want you”

“As much as I’d love to fuck that naughty hole of yours, we can’t right now princess.” Jeno sighs, places open mouthed kisses in Jaemin’s sweaty neck while groping Jaemin’s ass again. “We have a game tomorrow and I can’t make you go while limping with an abused ass. Just one more day, baby”

Jaemin smiles at the thought of Jeno roughing him up. His blood rushing towards his hardening member that grinds on Jeno’s hard on. Jaemin loves it when he’s under Jeno’s mercy, dominating his body and his whole being. He loves it when Jeno fucks him senseless, like a rutting beast.

_Just one more day_

* * *

“Yes”Jaemin whimpers while Jeno pounds into him, mouth agape as silent moans escapes his swollen mouth. Their team had won with a score of 7-3 and when their teammates left, only he and Jeno were left in the shared showers.

Jeno wasted no time and thrusts his hardening cock inside Jaemin’s unprepared ass. There was a bit of pain but Jeno knew Jaemin likes it. Heck, they’ve been having sex since they were sixteen. There was nothing Jeno couldn’t give that Jaemin can’t take and he loved him for that. He loved that the younger boy had been so good to him no matter how selfish he gets. “You love that baby?” He asks while he buries his shaft inside the pinkette.

“Yes, daddy” Jaemin’s moans echo around the empty showers and Jeno loves how melodious it is, his breathing in synch with every Jeno’s thrusts “you make me feel so good”

As Jeno quickens his pace, Jeamin’s moans get louder. He spreads the boy’s ass cheeks, observing the way his cock goes in and out of the reddening hole that hungrily swallows him back every time he pulls. Jaemin had already taken his shape, already proving Jeno’s cock belongs inside him.

Jaemin’s hands trembled against the white tiles, back arching for Jeno to have better access in him, abusing his neglected hole for the first time in weeks. Jaemin didn’t care if his legs are starting to give in or the fresh bruises he got from the game, he would love it if the reason his body aches was Jeno.

* * *

The day of the summer camp came. Everyone was excited but at the same time felt impending dread. The sons of Adonis and Aphrodite, the soccer captain and the ace— the rivals of the century, are rooming together. It was a mystery why both parties did not complain. 

“I’m so proud of you” Renjun, son of Hermes, said as soon as they got called for warm ups.

“Why?” the pinkette asks.

“You took professionalism on a whole new level” he replies “I can’t even imagine spending the night with my arch nemesis”

“You mean Haechan or Mark?” Haechan was understandable, knowing he’s almost everyone’s arch Nemisis. But Mark is Apollo’s offspring. The feud between Hermes’ sons and Apollo’s sons are much like Jaemin’s and Jeno’s, only with more severe and less dramatic reasoning.

“Either or both” he shrugged before they hear the coach’s whistle.

Their teammates thought a fight would brew when they see their team ace suddenly pull their team captain away from their sight after dinner. They gave worried looks towards their coach but the elder assures them no one gets killed.

Adonis’ son is pushed against the tree while the pinkette works with his pants, hands scuffling to undo his jeans. “Why the rush, babe? Aren’t you worried we’re going to be seen?” he asks, but his tone is more relaxed

“Don’t care” Jaemin shrugs when he successfully undid his lover’s pants, his face brushing against the fabric covering Jeno’s growing bulge “I just missed you, missed this” he kisses the tent.

“Fuck, you’re so hot” Jeno moans, grabbing a handful of Jaemin’s hair to pull his pretty face and grind it against his cock “you like to be seen like this?”

Jaemin hums as he licks Jeno’s boxer, mouthing the shape of the cock hidden beneath it “I know you enjoy this too, love”

Jaemin did not hesitate to waste time and swallow Jeno’s cock, his long shaft immediately reaching the back of Jaemin’s throat. Jeno loves it when the son of Aphrodite takes him whole. He was a fast learner, and with enough practice, it’s as if his gag reflex never existed. Jaemin feels proud whenever he hears his boyfriend’s moans. He feels bliss whenever Jeno praises how good he’s become when the older fuck into his mouth or his hole. Jaemin rubs his cloth member alongside sucking Jeno’s cock. He could taste the pre cum and knows Jeno will come soon. He fastens his pace when he feels the older gripping his head with both hands, moaning Jaemin’s name as he releases inside of the pinkette’s mouth. Jaemin’s teary eyed face while swallowing all of his juices is enough to make Jeno hard again.

“Holy son of Hades!”

Jeno turns his head to the source of voice only to see a wide eyed Haechan looking at both of them, frozen in spot. The older then turns his head to the pinkette who was still on his knees happily drinking the remaining cum in Jeno, paying no mind to the unexpected visitor.

“What the fuck, Jaemin?” The son of Hades finally snaps.

“We’ll explain tomorrow?” Jeno asks sheepishly while the latter fumes before turning away. He then looks again at Jaemin whose mouth is still occupied by his softening cock before a realization hit him “You knew he’s coming. Why didn’t you say anything?”

The pinkette releases his member then smiles innocently “Where’s the fun in that?”

With a defeated sigh, Jeno pulls Jaemin close and slowly massages his ass “Then why did you keep sucking me when he saw us?”

“And let him see your cock?” Jaemin smirks “That’s only for me, love”

* * *

Jaemin did not even hesitate to stifle his moans when Jeno sticks his tongue inside him. They have the cabin all to themselves and people won’t suspect if they hear a thing or two. Their teammates would probably assume they’re fighting anyways. So when Jeno inserts two fingers knuckle deep and hitting his prostate, Jaemin lets out a mewl.

“Remember our first time?” Jeno asks, adding another finger to abuse Jaemin’s prostate. “It was something like this too”

Jaemin nods vigorously. How could he forget? The moment he first laid eyes on Jeno four summers ago, he knew he was bound to fall in love. Jaemin never cared about the rivalry, it was ridiculous in the first place and he was glad Jeno had the same sentiment. Jaemin had many suitors, none of them successful. Jeno had many who desired him, but none got through. It wasn’t until Jaemin saw Jeno and Jeno saw Jaemin. They knew they were drawn to each other, wanted each other, and needed each other. Jeno was perfect and Jaemin was no less.

“I thought I was gonna die. I never imagined son of Adonis would have such a large cock” Jaemin smiles fondly at the memory of their first night “You kinda did rip my ass”

“But look at you now, taking me so easily and greedily” There was no remorse in his tone, Jaemin never let him feel guilty.

Jaemin offered his body to him willingly, to dominate him whenever he wants. It was his destiny to love and be loved by Jeno the way Aphrodite loved Adonis. He would fight for Jeno the way Aphrodite fought for Adonis against Persephone. But Jaemin will never share Jeno and Jeno will never share Jaemin.

Jaemin was Jeno’s aphrodisiac, ever so sweet and seductive. His legs spread out to give Jeno access to the deepest part of him. A surge of pleasure enters Jaemin’s system when Jeno hits his prostate, earning him his first orgasm. His hole clamps on Jeno’s throbbing cock while the latter forcefully pushes in, stretching his walls.

Jeno grabs a hold of both Jaemin’s hands, the younger’s leg onto his shoulder as he pounds the pinkette. Sinful moans escape from Jaemin’s mouth and they couldn’t care less if their neighbours heard. Fucking Jaemin senseless was his priority.

He kisses Jaemin one last time before flipping the younger over, his belly against the sheets. Jeno will have to remind him tomorrow to get the sheets replaced before their coach checks on them. He rams his cock back into Jaemin, digging his nails on the younger’s pale hips as he speeds up his motions. The bed is creaking and Jaemin is practically screaming at this point. Jeno cover’s Jaemin’s mouth but did not cease to slow down his pace. Instead, he thrusts as hard and as deep as he can.

“Fuck, I’d get you pregnant if possible” Jeno groans, biting Jaemin’s shoulder in the process “You want my cum in you? Want me to shoot my load inside?”

Jaemin nods vigorously, tears streaming down his face. Jeno releases his mouth and puts his fingers inside instead. Jaemin sucks on them, his tongue swirling sensually on every finger. “Yes, daddy! I want your babies in me. Please cum inside”

With a few hard thrusts, Jeno finally releases his semen inside. Jaemin moans at the feeling of being filled to the brim. With enough force, he turns his body around without releasing Jeno’s cock inside and pulls jeno into a sloppy kiss. “Let’s stay like this”

“You’re going to get stomach ache” Jeno warned as he eases himself inside Jaemin.

Jaemin shakes his head as Jeno settles himself comfortably “I like having your semen inside me. Plus, you get to fuck me when you’re hard again”

“That might not be a bad idea” Jeno smiles as he pulls Jaemin for a longer kiss “how are going to explain this to everyone tomorrow?”

“Just let them think whatever they want to think” Jaemin says nonchalantly “I know Haechan won’t say anything. If they see me tomorrow limping and still didn’t get the idea that you fucked me so hard, it’s not my problem”

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Should I make this a series? Like oneshots of demigods Jaemin and Jeno? Please comment if you do ☺


End file.
